Roofing brackets and anchors designed for positioning a platform and supporting a worker thereon are routinely utilized in the roofing industry. Typically, when a roof is inclined, it can be difficult for a worker to safely perform work while standing or maneuvering on the inclined plane of the roof. Regardless of the incline of a roof, workers and objects (e.g., tools, roofing materials, etc.) should be secured to the roof.
As is known in the art, roofing brackets are secured to a roof and a platform is positioned and retained in place. A plurality of roofing brackets provides a means for establishing a generally horizontal configuration onto which a plank is removably attached such that a generally horizontal plane is provided and a worker may be supported in that generally horizontal position. After a particular section of roofing has been installed, the roofing brackets are removed and repositioned to enable the worker to safely reach another section of the roof.
One significant problem with conventional roofing brackets and anchors, particularly when installing standing seam roof panels, for example a metal roof, is that roofing brackets can cause damage to roofing panels. For example, roofing brackets are typically fastened to roofing panels using set screws or nails compressed against the roof structure (e.g., against standing seams). The use of fasteners such as screws or nails to temporarily fasten a roofing bracket to the underlying roof structure, such as a metal roof panel seam, is detrimental to the roof structure. For example, if a fastener such as a set screw or nail is compressed against or otherwise contacts the surface of a standing seam, the fastener can remove the paint and/or galvanization layer on the seam at the area of contact, which can result in a roof that is less aesthetically pleasing and more prone to rust and corrosion.